


Work Break

by ArtemisAnne (KasMarie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fellatio mentioned briefly, First Date, I know right? Weird., M/M, Podcast, SPNWritingChallengeMay, no porn though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMarie/pseuds/ArtemisAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My assignment was "Work" by Rhianna and this is what I came up with after listening to the lyrics a few times. There's no porn. Trust me, I was as surprised as you are...</p><p>It's not my favorite thing but it was nice to write out of my bondage based comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Break

Dean dashed into the house, slamming the door on his way. 

“What the hell, jerk?” Sam shouted from his position on the couch. 

“I'm gonna miss it!” Dean shouted back as he ran to the bedroom. 

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to watching his documentary. 

Dean jumped onto his bed and booted his laptop. “Come on, come on...” He plugged his headphones into the jack while simultaneously clicking the bookmark he needed. He slapped the earbuds in just in time to hear the podcast boot up. 

Several months earlier, Dean had gotten bored with his podcast playlist and gone down the “suggestions” rabbit hole. 

“Castiel's Corner” was described as the “dirty underground of the podcast world.” Dean had almost clicked away until he saw the name of the most recent upload: “Blowjobs, Which Gender Does It Better?” 

After that, Castiel's deep voice kept Dean hooked and coming back each week. The topics varied from filthy to tame, but it didn't matter. Dean could listen to the man talk all night...and had on occasion. 

It didn't help that Castiel's Corner had a website with a picture of the smokin' hot voice actor. Sure, it could be fake, but Dean believed the dark hair and deep blue eyes matched the voice that made his dick twitch. 

“Welcome faithful listeners,” Castiel intoned. “Tonight we're going to get personal.” 

Dean snorted. More personal than Castiel's blowjob preference? (Which was men, by the way) 

“I regret to inform you all that my significant other and I broke up last week. So, tonight we're going to discuss what makes a good relationship work and how to identify when the person you're dating is a self-absorbed ass that will never love you as much as you love them.” He cleared his throat roughly. “Or something like that.” 

“Tell us how you really feel, Cas,” Dean mumbled as he settled back on the bed. 

“It's hard enough to find a good date in Lawrence, Kansas...but it's even harder being bisexual.” 

Dean's breath stopped in his chest. Cas lived in Lawrence too? AND he was single? 

Dean's fingers danced over the keyboard as he opened a tab to Castiel's website. He clicked until he found the “contact me” tab and located the email Cas used for his podcast. With Castiel's deep voice encouraging him in the background (okay, he was talking about being single and looking but that was encouragement enough), Dean began writing an email...

* * *

Cas sat in front of his own computer watching the Twitter chats flow by as his fans discussed the most recent podcast. He smiled at seeing how stirred up they were again. 

His phone chimed with an email notification so he clicked to that tab. 

The subject line read “Lonely in Lawrence.” Cas chewed his bottom lip as he opened it. He was immediately greeted with a picture of the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. The rest of the email introduced the pictured man as Dean Winchester. Dean was a fan of Castiel's podcast and also lived in Lawrence. He wanted to. . . Oh god. 

“Jimmy!” Cas yelled. 

His twin came tearing into the room. “What?! What's wrong?!!” 

Cas pointed at the screen. 

“Unless you just tore your dick off while jacking it to the underwear model in that picture I'm not sure why screaming is necessary.” 

Cas slumped back in his chair. “He lives in Lawrence and wants to meet up.” 

“Is he real?” Jimmy leaned over to skim the email and click on the Facebook link Dean had provided. “Holy shit, he's either real or the best catfish ever.” 

“I never should have let you talk me into doing the show on my dating life,” Cas groaned. 

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest. “Um, the best way to get back at that bitch Meg is to air your dirty laundry before she can. I'm still not seeing the problem.” 

Cas pointed at the screen again. “That gorgeous man thinks he wants to date me. ME! Awkward, weird, should probably stay behind the mic forever, ME.” 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “You're quirky, not awkward and weird. Besides, we're also gorgeous, you idiot.” 

Cas turned with wide eyes. “Go for me!” 

“I'm sorry, I didn't intend for you to take the 'idiot' comment to heart. WHAT?!”

“Jimmy, come on. We're twins. You can deepen your voice a bit to sound more like me. He won't be able to tell the difference. You go instead. Turn him down gently.” 

Jimmy blinked blankly. “You're insane. What in hell will that accomplish?” 

Castiel sagged, defeated. “I don't know.” 

“I'll tell you what, I'll go with you.” Jimmy held up a hand. “I'll stay long enough for you to feel comfortable and then I'll leave. Now email him back and ask if that's okay.” 

Castiel puffed out his cheeks as he sighed. “And when he likes you better you'll stay and let me leave?” 

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “We'll see what happens.” 

* * *

Dean sat at the restaurant, fidgeting in his seat. What if Cas and his brother didn't show? What if Dean ended up as a topic on the next podcast. He didn't even know what the brother looked like...Dude, could be filming Dean being all awkward. 

“Dean?” 

Dean looked up and straight into bright blue eyes. He swallowed hard when he realized Castiel was just as gorgeous in person. 

“Yeah. Heya Cas.” Dean stood and put out his hand. 

The blue eyes across the table twinkled in amusement. “Actually, I'm Jimmy.” 

Dean froze. Twins? Fuck. 

“It's nice to meet you,” Dean said in a cracked voice. 

“Cas will be along shortly. He gets anxious so he sent me ahead to make sure you weren't creepy.” Jimmy settled into the bench seat. 

Dean slid back in across from Jimmy. “Ah, okay. That's fine.” 

The waitress arrived and Jimmy ordered two sodas with a charming grin. Dean felt an attraction but there was no...spark. Nothing that would make him as for a second date. His heart dropped. What if it turned out the same with Cas? 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Castiel appeared at the edge of the table. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean rose again to shake hands. 

The instant their palms made contact, he felt warm and comfortable. His lips moved in a slow grin. “Hey, Cas.” 

Castiel twitched his eyes toward Jimmy as he sat. “Thank you for inviting me out.” 

“Thanks for coming,” Dean said, voice husky. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his water. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “What do you do for a living, Dean?” 

“I work in a garage. Repairing cars, custom work, detailing, the whole nine yards. I'm there pretty much all the time.”

“Workaholic then?” Jimmy asked. 

Dean nodded. “It's been said. I love my job, though.” 

Jimmy grinned. “Sounds like someone else I know. . .” He tilted his head toward Cas. 

Cas blushed. “It's true.” 

“So, is the podcast a full-time job or a side hobby or something else?” Dean asked. 

Cas pursed his lips. “Well, I work in an office during the day part-time, but thanks to ad revenue I'll be able to quit and do my podcast full-time by the end of the year.” 

“That's awesome,” Dean said. 

Cas shrugged. “I enjoy it.” 

“And you're damn good at it,” Dean replied.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said quietly. 

The trio sat in silence for several minutes until Jimmy spoke again. “How did you come across the podcast, Dean?” 

“Ah, well.” Dean flushed. “I went down the rabbit hole on my app and stumbled across it. I almost clicked away until I saw the title of the most recent one and after that. . . I kept coming back.” 

Cas twirled his straw in his drink. “Which one was that?” 

Dean coughed. “The, uh, the blowjob one.” He raised his eyes to watch Castiel's reaction. 

Heat flashed in Castiel's blue gaze and Dean felt an answering warmth coil in his belly. Cas blinked it away, but Dean was sure of what he saw. 

Jimmy smirked. “Castiel has always had more of a liking for men.” 

Cas shot his brother a venomous glare. “I'm sure Dean isn't interested in that bit of information.” 

“Oh no, I'm very interested in knowing the man I asked on a date prefers men. Trust me.” 

Jimmy leaned back in his seat. “How do you feel about threesomes?” 

Dean choked on his next sip. “What?”

Cas took a deep breath with his eyes closed. “Jimmy. . .” 

“I'm just fucking with him,” Jimmy said. He turned his attention back to Dean. “I'm straight, for the record, so get any twin fantasies out of your head.” 

Dean made an offended sound. “For the record, I didn't have any twin fantasies in my head.” 

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but we don't have an attraction to each other.” 

Jimmy tilted his head. “Truth.” He slid his gaze toward a forlorn looking Cas. “How far does that extend?” 

Dean scrambled to answer. “It's not looks, because I thought Cas was fucking gorgeous the minute I landed on his website. There's just. . . something he has that you don't.” 

“Social anxiety and an awkward personality?” Cas said drily. 

Dean reached out and brushed his fingers against Castiel's hand. “I feel like I know you so well because you're so open in your show. I feel like I've been able to see a piece of your heart.” 

Jimmy slurped the last of his soda. “That was too freaking cute. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom to piss.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Moment successfully broken.” 

Jimmy saluted as he shoved Cas out of the seat and made his way to the back of the restaurant.

The remaining two stared at each other for a second before Castiel spoke up. “You're really not attracted to Jimmy?” 

Dean shrugged. “He's physically attractive but seems kind of boring. You strike me as the unpredictable one.” He winked and leaned back. 

Castiel flushed but didn't have to answer because his phone beeped. He looked at the screen and immediately opened it. His lips pursed as he read the message. 

“Everything okay?” Dean asked. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Your drinks are paid for...find a ride home. Lucky for you, Dean has a car.” 

Dean barked a laugh. “He left you?” 

Cas sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “It would appear so. You don't have to drive me home, Dean. We just met. I can take a cab or call an Uber.” 

Dean jangled his keys. “And miss a chance to show off my baby?” 

Castiel's head snapped up. “You left a child in the car!?” 

“You're lucky you're hot. Come on.” 

Cas followed Dean out to the parking lot where a shiny black car awaited.

“Dean,” he breathed. “She's gorgeous.” 

“Get in and meet her properly,” Dean insisted. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Phrasing.” 

Dean winked. “It's a pretty good way to get to know someone.” 

Castiel hummed a thoughtful note that turned into a satisfied sigh as he sank into the front seat. “I'm going to live here.” His smile grew when Dean started the vehicle with a loud roar. 

Dean drove with no real destination in mind. They ended up overlooking a local man-made lake watching the sunset. 

Castiel reached across the seat to tangle his fingers in Dean's. “Thank you for asking me out.” 

Dean lifted their hands and kissed Castiel's hands. “I hope that it's the first of many.” 

Cas tugged until he could seal their mouths together. When they pulled apart he brushed a kiss against Dean's cheek. “I hope so too.”


End file.
